1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna pattern frame capable of preventing an antenna pattern part from becoming separated from an antenna pattern frame, a method and mold for manufacturing the same, a method for manufacturing an electronic device case, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals including mobile phones, PDAs, navigation devices, notebook computers, and the like, supporting radio communication, are considered requisite devices in modern society. Mobile communication terminals are evolving into devices featuring functions such as CDMA (code division multiple access), WLAN (wireless local area network), GSM (global system for mobile communications), DMB (digital media broadcast), and the like. Due to the wireless nature of mobile communication terminals, one of the key components making those functions feasible is antennas.
Antennas used for mobile communication terminals have tended to shift from external type antennas such as a rod antenna or a helical antenna towards internal type antennas disposed within terminals.
External type antennas are vulnerable to external impacts, while internal type antennas have a problem in that they necessarily increase the size of the terminals they are disposed within.
Thus, in an effort to solve such problems, research is actively ongoing aimed at integrating mobile communication terminals and the antennas thereof.
In order to implement the integration of an antenna with an mobile communication terminal, a flexible antenna is attached to the terminal body by an adhesive or, recently, an antenna film is molded therearound.
However, a simple attachment of the flexible antenna to the terminal body with an adhesive causes a problem in that when the adhesive is weak, the reliability of the antenna deteriorates. Also, the external appearance of the mobile communication terminal suffers, reducing the desirability of the mobile communication terminal to potential customers.
Also, while the use of an antenna film may secure the stability of a product, it is not easy to attach the antenna to a film and the fabrication cost thereof may be excessive.